1. Field of the Inventions
The present invention relates to a vehicle door controlling apparatus that electrically operates vehicle doors to perform opening/closing thereof, and more specifically, for a center pillar-less vehicle, to an apparatus for controlling a sliding door, which includes a swinging door for performing opening/closing thereof in the widthwise direction of the vehicle and a sliding door for performing opening/closing thereof in the backward and rearward direction of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle which includes a turning door (swinging door) which is opened or closed in the widthwise direction thereof and a sliding door which is opened or closed in the forward and backward directions of the vehicle, and which opens or closes the doors independently, has been proposed. Such kind of related art is, for instance, disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application laid-open publication No. 2002-147090.
In a vehicle shown in the above-mentioned related art, in order to combine a swinging door with a sliding door, a first locking device is placed between the swinging door and the sliding door. The vehicle further includes a second locking device for combining the swinging door with a frame on the vehicle side and a third locking device for combining the sliding door with the frame on the vehicle side.
The first locking device connects the swinging door and the sliding door using pliers having two locking tongues. If the sliding door is closed, the first locking device is hung in a receiving seat to which the sliding door corresponds and the swinging door is combined with the sliding door so that the mechanical strength of the vehicle is improved during a side impact collision.